Academia Militaris
= History = The Academia Militaris is the army academy of Selucia. It is part of the Summum Praetorium Selucianum. Also Hobrazian officers and NCOs will be trained here as part of the different treaties both nations share with eachother. The Academia Militaria was founded first to provide a training and education possibility to train Selucia's Gerneral Corp proir 2000 CE. When different conflicts and situation occured it was found out how important it is also to offer a better taining fot the other officers in the army and so the academy opened the gates for all officers. Still a voluntary step for the officers Selucia understood the important meaning of a high qualified officer corps and around 2050 all serving soldiers willing and able to become officers had to visit the Academia Militaria. While this increased the abilities of Selucian officers there was still a gap to keep the standard high. Therefore Selucia once again changed the military laws and from this time on every officer has to visit the academy to get a promotion. This ensured a permanent level of knowledge and understanding of tactical and strategical situations. The abilities and skills of the officers were raising to unkoen hights and so it was not an unseen step Selucian officers had soon also to visit the academy in a regulary way to improve their managing abilities. In the late 2120 a new military law opened the doors also for the Selucian NCOs. Based on the knocklege of the officer corps it was from it beginning a duty for them to take part in the different taining and education courses. These steps helped to improve the military ability a lot and in the next years common training courses all had to join were worked out. This offered a wide common basic understanding and strengthened the leadership and fighting abilities of Selucia again. More and more courses with special contents were implemented over the time and in Terra War I Selucia could see how successful the Academia Militaria was working in the past. Minor changes followed and some more courses were implemented after the war to provide more and more sources and training abilities. Today the Academia Militaria is in her 3 century and still training new generations of Selucian soldiers. = Courses = An overview about the different courses in the Academia Militaria *'Gernerals and Staff' **Logistic **Manpower and Resources **Combined Arms Warfare G5, G6, G7 **Tactical Decissions G10, G11, G12 **Strategical Decissions G5, G6, G7 **Firepower or Sneak Attacks G3, G4, G5 **Ethic of War **Rear positions and how to keep them save G5, G6, G7 **Communication - Radio/Cable/Phone/Curier G5, G6, G7 **PoWs **The enemy, your friend - or how to use the enemy's weak points **Airsupport, how to use G5, G6, G7 **Offensive and Counter Offensive G5, G6, G7 **Defense, mobile and stationed defense options G5, G6, G7 **Intelligence and Counter Intelligence G4, G5, G6, G7 **Weapons, what does the foe use. **WMDs **Leadership and Inspiration - My soldiers' moral **Maps **Languages *'Officers' **Logistic **Manpower and Resources **Combined Arms Warfare G2, G3, G4 **Tactical Decissions G5, G6, G7, G8, G9 **Strategical Decissions G1, G2, G3 **Firepower or Sneak Attacks G1, G2, G3 **Ethic of War **Rear positions and how to keep them save G1, G2, G3 **Communication - Radio/Cable/Phone/Curier G3, G4, G5 **PoWs **The enemy, your friend - or how to use the enemy's weak points **Airsupport, how to use G2, G3, G4 **Offensive and Counter Offensive G2, G3, G4, G5 **Defense, mobile and stationed defense options G3, G4, G5 **Intelligence and Counter Intelligence **Weapons, what does the foe use. **Leadership and Inspiration - My soldiers' moral **Maps **Languages **Weapon Training and Drill Instruction **Basic Drill Intsrtuction *'NCOs' **Logistic **Manpower and Resources **Combined Arms Warfare G1, G2 **Tactical Decissions G1, G2, G3, G4, G5 **Strategical Decissions G1 **Firepower or Sneak Attacks G1, G2 **Ethic of War **Rear positions and how to keep them save G1, G2 **Communication - Radio/Cable/Phone/Curier G1, G2, G3 **PoWs **The enemy, your friend - or how to use the enemy's weak points **Airsupport, how to use G1, G2 **Offensive and Counter Offensive G1, G2 **Defense, mobile and stationed defense options G1, G2, G3 **Intelligence and Counter Intelligence **Weapons, what does the foe use. **Leadership and Inspiration - My soldiers' moral **Maps **Languages **Weapon Training and Drill Instruction **Basic Drill Intsrtuction **Boot Camp Drill = The Public Day = One time per year the academy has a public day to offer Selucian citizens the possibility to get informations about the possibilities to be a soldier in the Imerial Army. Category:Selucia